Forbidden Knowledge
by HPFANGIB
Summary: After the Death of his Godfather Harry finds a note Book the Ministry has already killed for. It has forbidden knowledge, knowledge that harry has no intention of giving to the Ministry. Why should he after what they have already done to him and it may just be what Harry needs to have a life beyond Voldemort, maybe even beyond Dumbledore. I've written up to CH 6, mistakes and all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH1

Harry walked into the library and just as he was hoping, it was empty with everyone down at the Great Hall for the end of his fifth-year's yearend feast, Harry did not want to be down there, did not want to see anyone, Luna's talk helped, but still he wanted to be alone. Hermione always found solace in books maybe he would too. He found the section on death, it was not a very big section, nor one used often either, Harry thought as he blew the dust away from the shelf when he removed the first book. Just as he turned away, he caught sight of what looked like a book hidden behind the other books. Removing the stack, he pulled out the book that ended up being a journal.

It was small and reminded him of a diary, being leery of diaries Harry slowly opened it but found it, unlike Riddle's diary, full of words and diagrams of what Harry knew to be runes and on a lose page was a hastily written note fell out.

The ministry wants to silence me, they are going to kill me I know it.

Whoever finds this I hope you're a good person and use it for good purposes I can't bring myself to destroy my life's work, it become like a child to me. Maybe it should be destroyed for all mankind maybe you can but whatever you do don't let the Ministry find it. They will use my research to do unspeakable things they already can with what I've already given them but if they learned the truth of what I've discovered it could become the end of the world.

Professor Marcus Tenenbaum 1773

Opening back to the first page Harry started to read and found it a book of time theories and on the second page Harry found a diagram of something he knew of and had even used once, a Time Turner. Tenenbaum was the creator of the time turner and from the looks of his other notes he had theories on slowing down and even speeding up time.

Harry sat and thought, he didn't know anything about Runes other then Hermione's ranting which he should have listened to better but the book had everything laid out and explained in such minute detail he'd bet even Ron could follow along, well then again… Harry chuckled as he hurried from the library before he was caught taking a book, he did not need questions being asked or the book seen. With the thoughts of the 'prophesy' still fresh in his mind the book may just give him what he needed.

Scene Break

The next morning Hermione sat next to Harry just as he started to fill his plate with food. "You weren't at the feast last night." She was not berating him, she sounded hurt and uneasy. The uneasiness could be the fact she was still hurt, he could see it in her face and he felt guilty. Hermione saw his face and she turned fully to him even if it hurt more to do so. "I'm fine Harry, and you are not to blame."

Harry looked at her and sighed but went back to his eggs. Hermione turned his head towards her narrowing her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "When do I ever." At least he was up reading Tenenbaum's book and not having nightmares like normal but he could not tell her that, or could he, she'd been with him always, even through the broom incident two years ago, she'd always been there. "Hermione…"

Harry stopped as Ron sat on Hermione other side. "Hey mate, Hermione."

Hermione turned and smiled at him and Harry nodded as Hermione turned back to him expectantly. "Yes Harry?"

Ok he had to think of something. "Oh um I was hoping I could get your notes of Runes you've said so much about them I want take a look."

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Of course Harry, I'll give you my first year books also and when we go to get our books for next year you can pick up your own set along with the other years." Hermione turned to include Ron in that statement and Harry frowned but cleared it before Hermione caught it.

Scene Break

Most of the train ride to London Harry studied Hermione's notes as she helped him look up the specific pages in her books to read the more detailed descriptions. When they got off the train, Harry spotted a group from the order talking to his uncle and Harry stopped. That was not good and he knew it. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" she asked as she stopped and looked to see what made him stop so suddenly.

"There are Runes for muggle repelling, notice-me-not and silence right?" He asked worriedly in a low voice. Hermione looked at the group talking to Harry's uncle and nodded, she did not know much about Harry's Uncle, Harry never talked about him but even she could see the Order was going to cause more trouble than they were trying to fix.

Hermione hastily wrote the Rune sequences' and double checked them to make sure she had not done them wrong before she handed them over. "Harry!" She warned him to be careful. Harry nodded accepting the warning. He did not need the Ministry involved again with him over under-age magic but he may not have a choice in using the runes, from the look on his uncle. The order members may not see it but Harry could, and Uncle Vernon was ready to explode.

Hermione quickly gave him a hug and headed for her awaiting parents looking back at Harry as he slowly headed towards his uncle.

Harry was right he was going to need those runic sequences, he could tell because with each mile home his uncle was turning more and more purple. Harry was already planning on how he would use the runes, as they got closer to Privet drive. Harry made it to his room and quickly wrote the runic sequences' again, linking them properly, luckily, that was one of the first things learned in class and Hermione had made copious notes on how to do it. Hearing his uncle coming up the stairs, to either, take his books away or to do actual damage to Harry, Harry did not know nor cared. He needed his books and he did not want to get beat up so he quickly opened the door and stuck his runic sequence in the crevice between the wood molding above the door and the wall before touching it with his wand to activate the runes.

Just then, his uncle appeared at the top of the stair glaring at him and pulling his belt loose. Harry backed into his room but left the door open. He was ready to defend himself with his wand if necessary but as he watched, his uncle stepped to the opened door and stopped and started to look confused before turning and heading back down the stairs. Harry was beyond excited, the runes worked, his uncle and his 'family' using that word 'family' loosely wouldn't be bothering him, he really should have taken runes two years ago Runes were awesome! However, would the time runic sequences work as the book said? Well only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH2

Harry sent Hedwig with a very happy letter to Hermione explaining what he did to his door, leaving out the exact reason why he needed to do it. He then spent the rest of the night studying and copying the runic sequence for speeding up time onto sheets of parchment using up almost all of his stock but if it worked, it would all be worth it. Luckily, he had Spello tape in his truck so he taped the runic sheets to the walls along the ceiling, incorporating the silence and muggle repelling runic sequence into them on each wall. If his math was right 24 hours would pass within the room for every hour outside, all he would have to do is break the runic sequence for it to stop, and he left just the spot to do that. Harry was ready to try just as the sun started to rise.

With Hedwig, not back yet Harry shut the window not knowing what would happen if Hedwig passed through it while the runic sequence was active before touching his wand to the sequence and allowing his magic to activate the sequence. Harry felt the magic wash over him as time within the room sped up. It was a strange sensation to say the least. Harry watched for an hour waiting for the sun to rise but the slowly lightening sky proved that time was moving differently within his room. Harry being up all night lay down to sleep, not expecting the sun to fully rise for another four or five hours' yet.

Harry awoke and found Hedwig, looking frozen in time, at the window with only a quarter of the rising sun visible. Looking at his clock it showed he had slept six hours but not much of the hour had passed outside. Harry was elated he could probably spend a year or more this summer studying. Harry reached for the window before he stopped; he knew he was forgetting something. Oh, he needed to stop the sequence so Hedwig could enter. Harry pulled what he called the control parchment out of the sequence on the wall and felt the magic shift again. Grinning he opened the windows and Hedwig entered with a letter tied to her leg. Releasing Hermione's letter with a quick scratch where Hedwig liked it best he left her to drink some water and duck her head under her wing for a good days rest.

As Harry read, he watched as the sun continued its rise normally without the time interference, and his stomach growled he had not eaten in 18 hours. He had not thought of that, he will need more food and rest than normal, a lot more, did he not learn anything from Hermione's time with the time turner she could have killed herself.

Thoughts of Hermione's' time turner brought thoughts of its creator and how the ministry had asked for such a device and then attempted to take that knowledge away from him. If it had only been that knowledge he may have been fine with it but it's creator learned so much more about time in his research and development of the device that he couldn't let them just wipe it. Therefore, he ran just making it back to Hogwarts before apparently being caught luckily; he was able to hide the diary beforehand.

With the Dursleys not up yet, Harry took a quick shower and got dressed before asking Dobby for a ride to Diagon Alley. He needed a good breakfast at the Leaky Caldron and then on to the bank for some, much needed money.

Coming to a teller, he asked. "If I don't have my key how would I still be able to access my vault?" the teller looked at him from the scratching in a large ledger and he eyes widened briefly but only nodded before leaving his station, to do what Harry could only guess but he hoped it was to get someone who could help.

The Goblin was not alone when he returned another smartly dress one was with him. "Lord Potter, I am Quickfang, follow me to my office so we can discuss things in a more private setting."

Harry followed the quickly walking Quickfang; Goblins may have short legs but they could move quickly. Harry was quickly out-paced. Quickfang led Harry to an office where another Goblin was waiting outside. While the waiting Goblin followed behind Harry into a large office, Harry was led to a chair in front of the desk and motioned to sit as the second Goblin stood next to Quickfang as he sat at his own desk.

"Lord Potter as I said my name is Quickfang I have been the Potter adviser for well over 50 years and this Narltooth and he has been the Black adviser for over 12, he has the longest tenor as advisor to the Black estate in over two hundred years, most have only lasted about five."

Harry could only nod to that, but he guessed the only reason Narlfang had lasted this long was because Sirrius's mother died about nine years ago. Harry had no problem thinking the Black family had a stack of ex adviser heads stuffed in a closet somewhere. "Ok so what now?" Harry had so many other questions but he hoped most of them would be answered shortly.

Narltooth stepped forward. "Lord Black's, Will hasn't been read yet but we know he made you his heir leaving you with almost everything including the title of Lord Black."

Harry was stunned and saddened by the reminder of Sirrius's death but he croaked out a question. "Is that why you've been calling me Lord Potter?"

The two goblins looked at each other but Quickfang answered. "Lord Potter you have been a Lord for over a year, since Nov 1 1994 in fact."

Harry was stunned, but not as stunned as he would be a short time later, after learning Dumbledore was the one who signed the emancipation papers to get him into the tournament that nearly got him killed. The tournament that brought Voldemort back but those weren't the only things Harry learned, he was rich, owned several Black properties, unfortunately no Potter properties survived, having all been destroyed during the apparent search for Harry or the hunt to destroy house Potter during the first war with Voldemort.

Three hours later a still stunned Harry left the bank and called Dobby to take the twenty books he pulled from the Potter vault and several journals belonging to his mother and father back to his room before he headed to do some shopping. A new multi-compartment truck with two compartments dedicated just for book storage, a four bedroom wizard's tent. Then to the bookstore for lots of books even finding some on potion ingredients their use and interactions, even several herbology books detailing common potion uses, one he even remembered Neville studying in the common room once. He also found a dozen blank journals for copying Hermione's notes and for starting his own from his own studies, along with all the course books for all five years of Runes and Arithmancy. Unfortunately, he never found one on Occlumency; it was as if they did not exist. Dobby had to take several trips just to get the books he had bought in the four hours at the store, home. Harry then went to buy potions ingredients along with several more cauldrons and accessories like knives and scales. Harry at least planned to do every potion they had learned in class so far for extra experience over the summer.

Harry's next stop was Grimmauld Place and Dobby followed him in. It was even darker and gloomier then ever. "What is the Half Blood doing in the Mistress's house?" Kreacher asked with distain from the shadows.

Dobby turned and raised his hands threateningly; Harry had seen this before just before Dobby had sent Lucius flying in his second year. "You, you treat the Master with respect!" He yelled.

Stunned Harry looked down at Dobby. "Master? Dobby?" Dobby shifted from foot to foot nervously and whimpered while still keeping an eye on Kreacher. "Dobby, am I your master?" Dobby nodded. "When Dobby?"

Dobby started to shake but finally he answered. "Always Master."

Harry thought for a moment. "So since I tricked Malfoy?" Harry got a nod from Dobby just as they heard a noise farther in the house. Harry pulled his wand and found Mundungus with a large bag, the bag jingled with stolen items from the house. Enraged Harry stunned him, and found silverware and other items with the Black crest on them including a locket in the bag. While Harry got an oath, not reveal anything to anyone about Harry being at Grimmauld Place, from Mundungus, Kreacher attempted to take away the locket. "Kreacher, give it!" Kreacher reluctantly handed the locket over; Harry recognized the locket with very dark magic that they had found over the summer. Once Mundungus was gone, Harry ordered Kreacher to explain why he was taking that one locket.

Kreacher told a story of Master Regulus's death and the Dark Lords hidden and trapped cave. Kreacher, being too old to carry another person, lead Harry and Dobby to the small island in a dark hidden cave and an evil potion. Remembering that one of the books he'd gotten was 'Deconstructing Potions' Harry pulled out an empty potion bottle and started to fill it with the green potion, to check into later once he learned more about potions.

Back at Grimmauld Place Harry assured Kreacher that if Voldemort wanted to protect the locket then Harry would do anything to destroy it he just had to talk to the Goblins first because after trying every curse Harry knew the locket remained undamaged. Then as more as a favor for Dobby Harry bonded to Winky and had her start to properly clean Grimmauld place before he had Dobby take him home.

The wizard tent fit once Dobby shrunk everything else in the room and as Dobby stocked the tent with more than a weeks' worth of food Harry wrote Hermione about his growing book collection assuring her that his books were her books, within reason of course. When he finished his letter, Harry allowed himself to marvel at the expanse of the tent, it was easily twice the size of the tent they used at the world cup inside. Harry vowed to find the runes or spells needed to do that sort of thing in his studies during his week in fast time and as Hedwig flew off into the distance Harry shut the window and started the Rune sequence for a 8hrs/days worth of studying, note taking and potion making.

By the end of that time, Harry had finished all of the first years work including Runes and Arithmancy. Not having distractions, mainly Ron, really helped but by the end of the week, he felt closed in and he hoped a couple hours of exercise during his next normal time would help.

As the suns raze started to show on the horizon Harry ended his first eight days in fast time and found Hedwig waiting outside with a letter from Hermione. With a quick scratch and kiss on top of her head, Harry took the letter and allowed Hedwig to sleep as he read the note.

Harry had to sigh at first; he knew he should not have told her about the tent. She said she liked the idea but he could just hear the worry in her voice and he just knew he would have some explaining to do. He wanted to tell her all about his redoing all his first years work and his studying on Runes but he would not, not yet at least. Even after only one week, he learned so much that he apparently had missed the first time, even now everything just made more sense. He knew Hermione had stressed to him many times that he needed to fix his study habits, but he had not, so now he was paying for it. Harry knew he could be learning new magic now if he had just listened to her, but he now knew he did not have the basic understanding of everything too really understand the more advanced magic that he would most certainly need. Harry was glad to learn that Hermione only had to take five more days of the healing potions. The talks with her parents had not gone very well, but she stressed they were only worried about her. Harry tried not to be jealous of that, he really did.

8.8hr/days fast time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Ch3 8.8hr/days fast time.

While Dobby restocked the tents pantry for its second foray into fast time, Harry took a long walk around the neighborhood and felt better for it. However, he knew he needed more than just one walk around the block and more often, sit ups and pushups he could do in fast time, he would have to think about other ways of exercise too.

It was about eight o'clock when Harry called Dobby from a secluded alley. "I need to go to a muggle bookstore, a large one." Dobby popped away to find one and an hour later Harry walked into one. "Excuse me, where would a find books on exercise?" Harry asked one of the clerks and he was shown to the section and picked up books from everything from basic stretching, yoga to Ti-Chi, which all sounded perfect for his needs, he also found small sets of weights meant for toning, he found books on cooking for health and diet, he was looking specifically for weight gain.

As he left the book store Harry spotted a store selling stationary exercise bikes. After talking a clerk into helping him move his new exercise bike outside to a secluded spot to 'wait for his dad and the car' Harry waited for it to be clear before calling Dobby to take him, his books and the bike home.

After making, one of the tents rooms a workout room with the bike, yoga mat and a space for Ti Chi, and an area for sit up and pushups he woke Hedwig up. "Go find a nice tall tree to sleep in girl and I'll have a letter for Hermione after dark ok." Hedwig looked sad about being kicked out like that but she head butted his hand affectionately before heading out to her favorite tree a few houses down.

Over the next 6hrs/days Harry continued to study his second year texts and redid each of that years assignments with his new understanding of the material, he had finished copying Hermione's notes for each of her classes into separate blank journals for each class making copies for himself also. While doing so he found more and more, that while Hermione's notes and essays were factual and logical there was no thinking outside the box par say. He was starting to believe more and more that magic was far from logical at least wizards were, so he decided to write others for their notes, other's with possible differing viewpoints then Hermione's like Padma, Susan, and Daphne. Daphne, she was a stretch, being in Slytherin he had never even spoken to her, her younger sister Astoria on the other hand he'd talked to a few times after helping her with her charms essay a few months prior so maybe that would work in his favor. Finally, he would ask for Luna's, she had a different view of everything so her notes should prove interesting. Writing letters for each, to send with Hedwig, asking too write back and his elf would pick up their notes at noon the next day.

Opening his window for Hedwig after his six days of fast time Harry felt better than he ever did at Hogwarts. With his exercise and Ti Chi, there was a small but noticeable weight gain and better muscle toning. He also felt he had an even greater understanding of the first and second year's material but unfortunately, he had felt a prisoner in such a small area even if the tent was huge in the inside. When he started to look at the tent and think about it, he had an idea that would work for the mean time. He could fast time just the tent so he could allow the window open for Hedwig and if he did it right, just zipping up the tent would activate fast time and alternately unzipping it would cancel it and it would only take an hour or so to accomplish.

Scene Break

With the tent itself, set up for fast time Harry took a run around the neighborhood in the cool night air, more for the fresh air than anything. Dobby had the tent ready at ten so after sending out Hedwig with letters asking for notes Harry zipped up the tent and spent the next 12hrs/days focusing on finishing his second year studies before finally leaving the tent for another daytime run so Dobby could restock.

Harry found he was able to go farther in his run without tiring then he had before and vowed to continue his training and exercise program as it was truly paying off, but he needed another distraction, non study related and he hoped another trip to the London bookstore would help him find something after his next trip to Gringotts. Harry had been thinking and had figured out what he wanted to do instead of living in the tent he just hoped that the Goblins could help. Harry was happy to get letters back from Padma and Susan saying they would be expecting Dobby at noon he was ready to go to the bank.

Scene Break

"You want to buy a muggle home in this neighborhood?" Quickfang finally asked after several moments looking at the address Harry had given him.

"Yes. I know I have several places to live but I don't want anyone to know about it and what better way to hide from Death Eaters than to hide in a Muggle neighborhood and if it's unplottible and under the Fidelius Charm all the better.

Quickfang nodded in understanding but buying a Muggle house is problematic for Goblins, it just was not done often enough but they did have a witch in their employ that could help and she worked in contracts so all the better. Quickfang called out in Goblin, and the door opened and the youngest Goblin Harry had ever seen entered nervously but after a few words in Goblin from Quickfang the Goblin rushed off. Harry and Quickfang talked about what Harry would like done to the house, if one could be bought, but Harry insisted he would be using it as practice in his studies in runes, primarily expansion runes and the like.

Finally, the door opened and Harry got a surprise when Fleur entered. "Lord Potter this is Miss Delacour and she interns in our contract division, which should prove useful in your endeavor but I believe you, at least, know of each other." Harry could only nod and Fleur smiled at him but turned back to Quickfang. "Miss Delacour, Lord Potter wishes a home as close to this address as possible and money is of no concern. You will be at Lord Potters' disposal until he is satisfied, is that a problem?"

Fleur smiled again at Harry. "I guarantee Mr. Potter will be satisfied." She said with a glint in her eye. Harry smiled back before turning to Quickfang.

"Oh before I forget, as I understand it, this," Harry pulled out the locket out of his pocket, "belonged to Voldemort and he had it hidden and protected, Regulus Black died retrieving it. If Voldemort wants it protected, I want it destroyed and I'm hoping you can help." Quickfang took the locket but growled almost immediately dropping it on the desk. He then using both hands, reminding Harry of Dobby knocking Malfoy on his ass, shot the locket with bolts of magic. The back lash knocked Harry backward off his chair and at an unearthly scream Harry looked up to see a black mist rising from the locket before dissipating as Goblin guards rushed in heading for Harry with their weapons drawn.

"Halt!" Quickfang yelled before the guards got to Harry.

After some explaining the guards, reluctantly left but new ones entered followed by a regal looking Goblin.

Harry was surprised and honored to meet the Goblin king and even more surprised to know the Goblins knew about, what wizards called, Horcruxes. Harry told the Goblins about the diary and they were surprised that Voldemort could have made two of them. They and Harry both hoped that there were only the two. The Goblins thanked him for the knowledge of Voldemorts real name and vowed to look farther into Tom Riddles past. Knowledge is power they said and knowing thy enemy better is always good.

Harry left the bank intent on heading to the London book store to find a book called 'lord of the rings' written by a squib some years before. The Goblins suggested that he read it, saying it could be very enlightening. After asking for that book the clerk suggested one of his favorite series called the 'The Dragon Riders of Pern' Harry bought the whole set, intelligent talking dragons seemed to be a novel idea considering his own experience with them it would have been nice and riding one does sound brilliant.

Taking a walk near the London bookstore just to see what was around Harry found a watch maker and looking through his display Harry found a nice watch that should work around magic, but when he asked the old man behind the counter he looked at Harry for a long moment. "These might be more to your liking Mr. Potter." He said as he brought another tray of obviously magical watches from under the counter. At Harry's surprised look, the man chuckled. "I'm a muggleborn Mr. Potter and after I graduated Hogwarts 76 years ago I went into the family business," The old man motioned around the small shop. ", adding a magical line of watches, it's been most profitable even if only muggleborns know about those services." Harry could only nod still surprised to find a magical watch maker in Muggle London.

Harry started to look at the watches many had other functions besides keeping time, more like the new muggle watches, like time in other countries and fazes of the moon. "These Mr. Potter," the old man indicated the four on the bottom row. ", are not finished. I can add custom enchantments to the extra buttons." Harry noticed that while the watches looked identical they each had buttons along their sides, ranging from one to four. "I can enchant the button to keep the wearer warm even in the coldest of weather."

Harry smiled. "That would be great at Hogwarts."

"Yes that was my thought also." The man said with a smile. "I can add most anything, I've even been working on night vision."

Harry nodded excitedly. "Anything rune based!" Harry started.

"Yes of course, what would you like?" The man said knowing he has made a sale.

"Yes how about the night vision and silence and of course the warming charm on this one?" Harry picked up the four button model.

The old man took it from Harry with a nod. "And on the fourth button?"

Harry had already considered that and had his own plans for it. "No, not at the moment at least. I have a lot to consider but maybe a 'notice me not' I'll have to see if it's needed." It was not, not with the cloak and the map at least.

The old man nodded. "Those would be a good place to start. I can have it done in an hour."

"You have woman styles right?" Harry asked thinking of birthday and Christmas presents for at least Ron and Hermione.

Ordering a women's watch for Hermione's birthday and two male styles one for a Christmas gift Ron and second one for him-self Harry left to go back to the bookstore to see about a book on watch making. Finding several different books and picking out three of them Harry returned just as the watch maker finished with his watches.

Looking at his watch Harry found it was only just before three so he headed for the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch and an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Parlour and found Susan and Hannah along with an Auror escort, a woman by the name of Vance.

"Are you alone Harry?" Susan asked with a light red tinge to her cheeks.

"Yes, just doing some errands around London and spending a lot of time in book stores." Harry said sitting in the chair across from the two girls that Susan had indicated he was more than welcome to.

"Oh your very interesting elf picked up those notes you asked for, but I figured you'd already have Hermione's and hers would be much better than mine."

Harry laughed. "Oh I have Hermione's and they are great, but I was looking for a little less analytical more thinking outside the box then hers are. I asked you guys because you grew up with magic and should have a different take on it, then either of us, especially Luna's."

Both girls laughed at that. "Yes Luna does see things in her own little way."

Harry smiled. "Yes and I love her for it, she really helped me a lot this past year."

Susan and Hannah both nodded in understanding, Harry had been through a lot this past year with Umbridge and then losing his godfather. "My Aunt wants to talk to you about everything but she hasn't been able too, I don't know why but I know she isn't happy about it." Susan said her eyes gleaming with questions of her own.

Harry shrugged but his anger was evident. "Dumbledore port-keyed me back to Hogwarts, leaving all my friends there."

Anger flashed in Harry's eyes and Susan took his hand. "Everyone was ok though, we heard Hermione was hurt the worst but she's fine now right?"

Harry wanted to get angry with Susan but he stopped himself, she did not know the whole story and she did not mean anything. They may have been ok but he should have stayed with them besides he was angrier at what he learned after the Headmaster returned but he could not tell her that, maybe her Aunt though. Harry nodded. "Hermione has four more days of potions to take, I'm going to go take her notes back to her on Saturday but how about I meet your Aunt on Friday but I'd rather not go to the ministry."

"Maybe you can come to dinner that night." Susan offered hopefully but not knowing what to say Harry nodded acceptance. "Good I'll let her know." As Harry left, he heard the two girls start whispering and giggling.

It was late in the day when Harry finally made it home so he wrote Hermione that he hoped she was doing well with her potions and sent Hedwig off and at seven o'clock he zipped up to spend ten or so days in fast-time, Harry had a watch to modify.

38.8hrs/38.8 days


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Ch4 36.8hrs/36.3 days

Over the last 18 days of fast-time Harry went through Padma's and Susans notes and found the differences that he was hoping for, Susan's pureblood take on magic was interesting while Padma's was profound, her Indian heritage saw a lot of magic differently. Harry was really looking forward to seeing Lunas. She had written that it would take a few days she was out of the country with her father and did not have her notes.

Harry had also finished the second years work and started on thirds. It took him longer for second years work than it had to finish first years so he expected it to take him even longer to finish third years. He had used all his potion ingredients so he was going to have to go back to Diagon Alley again. He had glanced through several Black family potion books they had one that was like Polyjuice Potion but using ritual enhanced blood instead of hair it was even permanent, another potion detailed was an enhancement potion allowing attributes of animals to be transferred to wizards like strength and speed. That book was most likely illegal in most countries but it was not as if Harry followed the rules often anyway. Fast-time would be illegal, if they knew about it that is. He had thought long and hard about the enhancement potions, making lists of ingredients he didn't know where he'd get leopard blood for muscle strength and increased speed or the dragon for bone strength, Harry figured he'd read too much of the 'the dragon riders" books when he thought of using that. Voldemort had enhanced himself using rituals so Harry figured he might want to. The ritual for the blood purification and enhancement along with the potion instructions in the book were very detailed and Harry had everything planned out.

It was 10:00am Tuesday morning when Harry unzipped the tent, really needing a good run around the neighborhood. Hedwig was waiting with a letter from Hermione. She was happy about his progress (if only she knew), she had heard from Ron; he was bored of course and she wondered if he had heard from him also. Well no, Harry had not but that is not really that surprising not that he had written to Ron either. Harry was finding he was a little disgusted with Ron him getting hurt by those brain things was his own fault but even before that he hadn't been much help, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny had been much better in the fight Harry just wished he'd been better and none of them would have been hurt. Harry vowed he would be better, stronger and faster, he had to be.

After his farthest run yet, Harry showered and Dobby popped him to Diagon Alley for his potion supplies. Unfortunately, he could not find anywhere selling blood, hoping the Goblins could help, they had helped with everything else so far so maybe they could help again Harry entered the bank.

Harry was happy he went, he not only got the blood he was looking for, but the Goblins had made a check of vaults belonging to Voldemorts Death Eaters found a cup belonging to Hufflepuff. The cup been made into more of Voldemorts Horcruxes, it was great news but troubling as now they knew Voldemort had made at least three but they had no way of knowing if he had made more or more importantly how many more. The best news to Harry was Fleur's; she had found a house right across the street from the address he had given. It was already empty and she was ready to take him to see it.

Harry was slide-a-longed to the back of the house Harry surprised there was a pool. The house was perfect it was big at least three times that of #4. The kitchen was huge with a dining-room even a large living-room guest bathroom and a study all down stairs with five bedrooms and three restrooms upstairs. Harry looked out one of the bedrooms windows and saw the house across the street and smiled. "I saw a girl there while I was with the realtor yesterday, she looked familiar." Fleur said with a smirk from beside him.

Harry turned to her. "She should, it's Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes I thought that was her, so you two…?" Fleur asked with a slight giggle but Harry shook his head.

"No, she likes Ron. Hermione's my best friend she's always been there for me." Harry tried to say that happily but he knew it did not quite come out that way.

Fleur sighed. "Yes the heart wants what the heart wants." She said before changing the subject. "So you still want the house?"

Harry turned to her happily. "Oh yes it's perfect, I can test out my Expansion Runes and such in fact I'll take measurements so I can start on Rune tiles for each of the rooms." 'Maybe incorporating times runes into them.' Harry added the last silently before continuing. "One room will be for potions another for a library and study. There's even room for a dueling room." Harry had been making plans since he first saw the house. "When can I move in?"

"Friday, I'll have the paper work done and processed Thursday, it'll take a little magic but I'll have it by then and then the Goblins can do the wards and the Fidelius Charm."

"Thank you Fleur. I can have Dobby no make that Winky," he did not want to think about what Dobby would find to decorate the house. ", get furniture for the living-room and master bedroom Friday while Dobby stocks up everything else." Harry said as they made their way to the backyard. He could do a lot with this house. He can easily partition off different parts of the house maybe use the doors themselves too control fast-time for each section. He could even have Dobby make Hedwig, her own Owlery attached to the house.

"Harry you know Dumbledore's Order?" At Harry's worried nod she continued. "Your Professor has asked us all to keep and eye out for you."Seeing Harry's eyes widen she hurried through. "don't worry Harry, I won't tell them anything, I don't they have the right but there is a member Vance, she said she saw you the other day, so now I think they are watching the Alley but it's strange he hasn't put anymore people at your families house. They won't make a scene at the bank so your house elf can take you back home like he has been. Just be careful going out."

After assurances that he would be Fleur slide-a-longed Harry back to Gringotts, "Fleur have you ever heard of Occlumency?"

"Heard of it yes. Why?" Fleur stopped to ask.

Harry explained about his reasons for learning it but finding any books on the subject. "I'll talk to me father Harry, France doesn't restrict books like Britten does, I'm sure he can find you one." Fleur said before surprising Harry she gave him a light kiss before giving him a wink. "I'll see you at 9:00 on Friday Harry." Harry stunned watched her saunter away farther into the bank before Dobby popped him back to the tent.

After several minutes of confused thought, Harry was able to shake it off and start thinking of the enhancement potion. Harry knelt down in front of Dobby. "Dobby this may seem strange but can I have a few drops of your blood?"

"Anything, for the great Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said instantly and held out his hand. Harry grabbed a potions vial and a clean knife, Harry pricked Dobby's finger and allowed several drops more then he needed in to the vial before capping it as Dobby ran his finger along the small cut and it healed instantly. Harry thought that could be a good ability to have.

Unfortunately similar to the Polyjuice Potion the Enhancement Potion also took a month to brew. Luckily Harry had fast–time and it would only take thirty hours luckily by now Harry had plenty of things to keep him occupied even if he had to break out his book of 'Tips and Strategies of the Successful Chess Game' he had found in London and with Dobby taking care of Hedwig Harry entered the tent.

First thing Harry did was start the first steps of the potion and started it brewing then he prepared for the separate rituals for the blood, each attribute Harry would want to keep needed each own sample, two for dragon and three for elf and four for leopard.

The first ritual was for the dragon blood to bring out properties for bone strength, replacing his own bone with dragon, he really did not want a tail barbed or not and wings he could do without though he fantasized about being about to fly but did not think that would go over very well. The other ritual using the dragon blood was for dragon hide, hoping to be able hide the dragon-hide beneath his own skin.

The next rituals Harry completed used the panther blood one for drawing out the large cat's strength, another for speed, another for agility, and the last for balance. All attributes the big cats were known for, just not the fur, even if he could not get cat Hermione out of his head, she had made a cute cat girl and the cat eyes and tail would be just weird. He did not want the urge to chase mice either.

Harry separated Dobby's blood into three vials last before starting the first of the rituals for his blood hoping to get wandless magic, elf popping and the increased healing of an elf. He certainly did not want the green skin, big eyes, or ears. He did want a girlfriend eventually.

It took almost three weeks to finish all the rituals, each took a lot of magic out of him, and it took two days to recover enough to do another ritual.

Between the brewing of the potion and the recovery before each ritual Harry still continued his normal routine of studying and exercise and finally finished third year studies and most of fourth. Harry really needed to study the fourth year material because of the tournament he had not needed to do the exams so he slacked off even more than he normally did. With everything, he had been learning that he should have already known Harry was beginning to feel very ashamed.

Once the thirty days were up and the potion was completed Harry was ready for the first dose and added seven drops of his blood to the potion and started the ritual for this step, luckily it didn't take a lot of magic this step was only to set the base for him. Now if anyone else used the potion, they would become him but that was only the base, next came the dragon blood for bone strength. Once he endowed the vial with another ritual to finalize the enhancements Harry drank the vial. At first, it was not pleasant but then it became painful. He could feel his bones changing, lengthening. The lengthening continued painfully for hours as Harry watched in horror as his skin and muscles stretched and tightened around the new bones.

Finally, it was over and Harry weakly and shakily stood up to look at himself in the mirror. He looked worse than Sirius had when Harry first saw him. He looked skin and bones with his skin and muscles stretched to their limits.

Being in so much pain still, Harry rested for a day before deciding to tackle the next enhancement. Harry was planning to continue with the dragon skin but now he was thinking elf healing hoping the changes would not be as painful and his recovery time for the other rituals would be lessened.

The next day he added elf healing to the next portion of the potion and downed it with a gulp. At first he didn't feel any difference but then he felt a small drain on his magic and felt his skin and muscles loosen as his new healing abilities took effect to correct the problems from the first potion.

A few hours later Harry added the three drops of leopard for muscle and downed that potion. Harry watched in fascination as over the next six hour muscles grew and he bulked up quite a bit. Once the changes stabilized Harry drank the speed potion and then an hour later the agility, those two only took an hour to complete their changes each so Harry was able to attempt the dragon skin. It was painful but not as painful as dragon bones had been. First Harry watched and felt as his skin on his left arm stretch and ripple with the changes beneath, but soon most of the rest of his body was going though the changes, his legs, and chest, as each part finished they looked and felt his normal skin, surprisingly soft and flexible. Finally, changes started to travel up his neck all the way up to his scalp and ending at his scar. His scar rippled and it felt on fire, as if it was being ripped away from his very soul. It was that thought that Harry came to realize something was wrong, but as the diary and locket came to mind, he felt a sharp pain as if something was being pulled away. Almost as if his flesh being ripped from his forehead he thankfully passed out, missing the dying scream of the Horcrux that had made his life hell. Harry woke up felling free and unburdened, almost a new man. Deciding to test his new skin, he tried to cut his finger with his potions knife but only a small trickle of blood appeared from very small blood vessels between his human and the dragon skins but the thin knife would not penetrate the dragon skin. It was somewhat freaky; his old human skin was like a suit covering his dragon skin. He felt his new skin and if he didn't know any better it felt just as it had before, it truly was amazing.

Finally taking a good look in the mirror, Harry was amazed he was not the skinny thirteen looking fifteen year old anymore. The dragon bones added eight inches to his frame, the muscle from the leopard filled him out nicely with large pecks, and six pack abs with legs muscle abound. He weighed about 18 stones adding over eight stones worth of both muscle and mass. Even his manhood had been enhanced it was thinker and longer but something else had changed, about three inches below its head was thick knob. It reminded Harry of the time he had used a gas station restroom and saw the condom display with one saying something like ribbed for her pleasure.

Harry wanted so much to take a run to test this new body but he had two more enhancements left, elf popping mainly so he didn't have to depend on Dobby so much and elf wandless magic, being able to knock Lucius or better yet Draco across the room like Dobby had done would be awesome.

After gulping down the wandless magic potion Harry started to feel a burning sensation in his chest that slowly built up speed as it seemed to move outward to his limbs, it wasn't painful just uncomfortable until his whole body burned then the burning increased to where he felt on fire. Finally after several minutes it stopped but Harry felt different, well his magic actually. Testing if it worked Harry thought of his last potion and snapped his fingers like he'd seen Dobby do and the potion popped into his hand. Harry quickly downed the last portion but it seemed to do nothing. Harry was disappointed until he tried to pop across the room and it worked. The last 39 days fast-time worked almost running out of food in the process. Excitedly Harry changed for a run before unzipping the tent and stepping out finding Hedwig hooting at him. Giving her an extra good scratching Harry thought of the alley Dobby always popped him to so he could start his run. He was there immediately with a silent pop just as if Dobby had taken him.

Harry's run was amazing; he ran miles without tiring and faster too, faster than he could ever hope to run before the enhancements. Harry wanting to see how strong he was found an old car in an alley that was probably on its last legs, looking it over Harry took hold of the front bumped and lifted the can as if it weighed only ten pounds.

Harry was ecstatic, the potion worked better than he ever hoped it would. It was now Friday morning and he would be moving in to the house across from Hermione, he also had dinner plans with Madam Bones, to talk about what happen at the Ministry between his friends and the Death Eaters. He had finished his fourth years course work and even had a far better understanding of chess, he was sure if he ever played Ron again he could give him a run for his money if not outright beat him. He had noticed some of Ron tactics in the book and would now be ready for them but right now, he had to get ready to meet Fleur at Gringotts at 9:00.

75hrs/days in fast-time


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH5 75hrs/days in fast-time

It was 8:50 when Harry set foot in the alley. It was not as busy as it had been previously but there were a few people about. Harry thought it was a good time to test his watch modifications and hit the last button. It worked perfectly, time for him sped up making time around him seem to stop, but he was still free to walk around. It was as if everyone else were statues, the few kids running across the street stopped with their parents frozen in their hawk like watch on their kids.

As Harry slowly walked in fascination, weaving through the sparse crowd Harry could not help but think how easy it would be to just walk into each store and empty the shelves and no one would be the wiser. Death Eater homes like the Malfoy's would be easy pickings and it had the added advantage of knocking Draco down a few pegs.

During Harry's musings, he made it to the door of the bank and stepped into the darkened corner to restart time before casually walking through the doors to find Fleur wearing a very nice Muggle skirted business suit showing off her beautiful legs and bust waiting just inside for him.

"Are you ready to see your new home Harry?" She asked looking him up and down, hungrily. She didn't know how he grew so much but she wasn't complaining.

0o0o0

Harry started Dobby and Winky on adding the wooden expansion rune sequences to the downstairs especially the pantry; it may be needed to hold a month or more worth of food just like the tent had, however, he didn't want to use up one of the bedrooms like he had in the tent.

"They move fast." Fleur commented on the elves as they neared finishing placing the kitchen's expansion runes Harry had spent days carving those runes, over the last week in fast-time, for each room to be placed at the corners of all the rooms of the house and the room expand before their eyes.

"Yes they do but we had everything planned out leaving a minimum of fuss once we were able to move in, did you get to see the Prefects Bath while you were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as they followed the elves upstairs to watch the expansion and upgrades up there.

"No Roger said something about them, as we left the dance but I wouldn't go see them with him." Harry caught the distain in her voice and turned a questioning look on her. "He drooled the whole night it was quit sickening really, I just wanted to get away from him and certainly wouldn't be doing anything with him." having caught Harry frown she smiled. "Oh most of the boys at your school were like that, I've never been able to make any male friends because of my allure it's always there even if I don't want it to be."

"I know Ron was a drooling idiot around you but everyone?"

"Well you weren't! It's never affected you, if only you were older?" she added suggestively.

Harry had to think on that, and he figured she must be right, he never felt differently around her, other than the normal talking to a beautiful girl difficulty, which he had figured he would always have a problem with that. "You've never needed your allure, to get who you've wanted, Fleur." Harry said before changing the subject. "Wait until you see the master bathroom when they have finished the expansion and remodel."

0o0o0

Harry wasn't sure what happened not that he was complaining, but he'd like to know how Fleur had gotten him undressed and into the huge spa like tub and herself impaled on him without any memory of such acts. As soon as she had seen the remodeled bathroom she had turned and he found her lips on his, the rest was a blur and it was something he really wanted to remember, maybe his pensive would help. He thought as Fleur bounced in his lap, her breast rubbing deliciously up and down his chest.

At first, he had not known what happened to Fleur the first, second or third times but by the time they were done, he knew what a woman's orgasm was. He had lost count of the number of them Fleur had, had over the last three hours but he liked giving them to her as much as she seemed to have like giving him his. Unfortunately, his first came quick but by the third she could bounce through three or four of her orgasms before his hit. Now that he was working on his forth, he had lost count of hers since his last. Another thing he had not known before this all started was that there were at least five different positions you could have sex in a swimming pool size tub but he was now sure the possibilities were endless. However even all of that, had not prepared him for Fleur's current orgasm now her eyes roll back into her head before she passed out in his arms.

0o0o0

After about five hours, Harry heard fleur stirring and went to see how she was. "HI!"

Fleur looked up from the bad and smiled. "Hi yourself."

Harry watched her naked form stretch. "Hungry?"

"Um starving!"

Harry nodded and headed down to the kitchen. The house was done, and a little more than three times larger inside then outside, Harry was already thinking of ways to enlarge it more than that, but the runes as they stood couldn't do anymore, he really didn't need the space, but Harry would find a way all the same.

Harry had just put lunch on the table when Fleur came down. "Harry, what time is it?"

Harry looked at the clock. Fleur noticed it had two sets of times, one said 1:36 the other said 5:43 "It's only 12:36. You need to get back to work?"

"Um no. I have the day off, just to make sure you are happy with the house. It's just that I have a date tonight, but I was thinking it should be later than 12:30, we were at it for a lot longer than three hours and while I don't know how long I slept, I know it wasn't for only an hour." She blushed at that, she never expected Harry to be able to go for that length of time, she felt slightly inadequate.

"A date?" Harry tried not to sound sad but his face showed exactly how he felt about that, they had just spent several hours doing things that he never expected to do, but he hadn't figure she had a boyfriend.

Realizing some of what Harry was thinking she stood and crossed to him putting her arms around his neck. "Harry, I like you, I could love you in time and I'm very attracted to you, but this man I'm seeing could be the one. Do you understand?" Harry nodded, he did understand as his thoughts turned to the house across the street. He couldn't stand in the way of her finding her one, he may have never had a chance with his, but Fleur hadn't missed hers. Whoever the person was, he was one lucky man though, and it wasn't just the sex either. Fleur was genuinely a great girl, funny and smart.

They had just about finished lunch when they both felt slightly dizzy, fast time had ended long before Harry had planned, that worried Harry. Explaining about fast time while checking the rune array throughout the house Fleur came up with the answer for the unexpected stop, and using a Muggle idea she explained. "I think you're out of power, the wards of this house weren't designed to power the time array, I would have no idea how this worked for so long at your uncle's house."

It made sense to Harry; Dumbledore did say he had to be at the house for over a month to charge the wards, so in fact he was charging the time array. "Blood wards are illegal!" Fleur said emphatically when she heard this.

"Like Dumbledore would care, and it not like this array wouldn't be also, if the Ministry knew about such a thing."

Fleur nodded. "Yes Harry I understand but that's not what I meant. Blood wards are illegal because they just don't take their power from ambient magic or ward stones they take their power from a witch or wizard. Being charged that way, the wards could kill you if that house is attacked while you were inside, those wards would drain you dry before they failed, Voldemort wouldn't need to kill you himself, the wards would do it for him."

"Great, I guess I need to learn about wards then." He hadn't started that yet, both runes and charms dealt with wards but not to that extent yet, he was going to have to up his game in that regard.

"I'll get you some books on the subject, I have a few I'm studying, and maybe I could come over and help you? How long did the fast time work with the charge it had?"

Harry looked at the clock. "About five hours."

Fleur nodded while looking at the wooden array strip that the elves put up along the ceiling. "If we lay gold inlay into the runes array you already have, that should increase the available charge by double maybe more. There are also charging runes that pull ambient magic towards the array, which will help charge the array quicker and lastly we could add a ward stone just for the fast time array. It still may not work for as long of period as at the other house but it will be better."

Harry was glad Fleur was going to help and he knew he could trust her to keep his secrets.

0o0o0

Harry waited for a half hour for Madam Bones but she hadn't arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Madam Bones didn't seem like the type to stand him up, but she was a busy woman. Harry getting impatient used his innate elf abilities and scanned for Madam Bones, normally only used for an elf's bonded family but Harry wasn't an elf and Dobby had used the same technique for find him before his second year. Harry found her but something wasn't right, he focused more and found her in pain, a lot of pain. Harry popped close to her and immediately had to use his watch, there were more than a dozen Death eaters laughing while their master cursed Madam Bones in front of her own fire place. Luckily, she was frozen in time; Harry didn't think he could handle anymore of her screams.

Harry pulled his wand intending to curse the monster inflicting the pain but looking at how the curse Voldemort was also stopped in time he thought better of it, not knowing what a curse from his wand sent in fast time would to, and looked around he had time, hours and hours all told, he could take his time. He found eight more Death Eaters in the manor five in Susan's room, she was being held down on her bed, her clothes ripped off her with Draco in the Process of removing his pants. Harry didn't have to use his imagination to figure out what Draco planned to do.

Harry quickly grabbed the boys head and twisted harder then was needed to just break his neck, if Draco lived through the experience he could now look behind him but fortunately, he wouldn't. Harry made short work of the others in the room with Susan. On the last one Harry grabbed ready to quickly twist just like the rest but he had a thought, 'what if Susan would be able to see those winged horses after tonight, but as he figured at least she'd be alive to see anything the Death Eater he was still holding moved. Somehow, Harry had brought the Death Eater into fast time with him. Before the masked idiot could do anything Harry finished what he had intended to do before, he now wasn't alive to do anything.

Looking out the window Harry saw a small battle, Bellatrix against two Aurors but at second look Harry realized it was really Bellatrix and another Auror against the one, he just didn't know that as the other Auror had cast a killing curse at the Aurors back and he be dead before he realized anything.

Learning from that last Death Eater Harry grabbed a heavy fire poker from Susan's fireplace set and raced down to help that Auror, he had a score to settle with Bellatrix anyway.

Harry was a seeker not a beater but Oliver did say he'd make a fare one so he swung the fire poker, it wasn't a beaters bat either but it caved in the side of Bellatrix's head all the same. The poker wasn't made of wood either so it survived its meeting with Bellatrix's head so Harry could do the same to the bad Auror. Seeing the green killing curse would indeed strike the lone Auror Harry took a chance and picked up a large boulder and placing it as close to, the curse as he dared it hung in the air suspended in time so it would take the hit before it finally hit the ground saving the Auror.

Walking around the manor Harry found more sentries, they met the poker the same as the other Death Eaters had. Once Harry was sure there were no more outside he entered to deal with Voldemort and the others with him.

Using the same method as he started with Bellatrix Harry made short work of the twelve laughing Death Eaters, one of which Harry had no doubt the one with greasy hair was Snape, he hoped it was at least, leaving Voldemort for last. For him Harry stood in front of him but to the side and thrust the poker trough Voldemort's chest and his heart if he had one that is, all the way to the hilt. In the process pushing Voldemort's body back and down, unfortunately leaving a black evil mist, one Harry recognized as the same one that flew through him after Professor Quarrel had died, somehow Voldemort was still alive, or at least not dead.

Harry pulled his cloak and slipped it on kneeling beside Madam Bones who unfortunately was still under Voldemort's curse and would be for a second longer after he ended fast time. As he ended, fast time Harry silently watched as the curse ended and Madam Bones look up as Voldemort's disembodied scream of fury and they both watched as black mist run or float away through the wall. Once Voldemort was, gone Harry removed his cloak turned to the stunned Madam Bones as he did. "You know its bad form to stand up your date." He had hoped that would through her off just enough that she didn't ask questions but he was wrong.

"H-how d-did y-y-you d-d-d-do t-t-t-this?" she was still hurting from the curse but she was able to talk.

Harry sagged for a second but then smiled. "Magic!" then to answer another question before she could ask he sadly said. "No, Tom Riddle is still not dead."

"Wh-who?"

Harry sighed, "Doesn't Dumbledore tell anyone anything, Tom Riddle is Voldemort," and to stop anymore questions Harry added, "but right now Susan needs you." Shakily Madam Bones stood and started for the stairs almost falling in the attempt. Taking her under his shoulder Harry helped her to Susan's room and stopped as said girl ran from the room carrying only her wand, intending to help her Aunt, she stopped wide eyed at the sight of Harry Potter supporting her Aunt. Susan had to grab her Aunt as she leaped to her, as they checked each other over Harry popped away.

Harry sat on his couch, after seeing all of Susan as she tried to come to her Aunts rescue Harry really wished Fleur was there but her boyfriend was most likely enjoying her company, as it was, Harry had things to do before seeing Hermione the next morning. He wanted to finish the journals now that he had Daphne's, she may be a Pureblood like Susan but he expected a slight different take on magic then hers or Padma's he just wished he had Luna's as well but she wasn't due back for a while yet.

Harry entered fast time and went to work spending the next nine hours studying Daphne's notes and then creating new journals for all the girls he'd have Hedwig return all their notes with their new journals of his own thoughts the next morning while he visited Hermione, he really wanted to see her.

84hrs/days in fast-time


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry I haven't been writing, lets just say I'm having issues, with time and the drive to write. I've had this chapter written for a while in fact I thought I had posted it, guess I didn't.

CH6 84.8hrs/days in fast-time

Harry was showered, dressed and waiting when fast time ended on Saturday, the day he told Hermione he'd see her and he couldn't wait. He gave Dobby the three packages for the girls before heading towards the front door grabbing Hermione's notes and journals on the way.

Harry crossed the street just as Mr. and Mrs. Granger started to pull from their car park. Mrs. Granger opened her window once she noticed Harry was heading for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I hope you remember me, I'm Harry a friend of Hermione's."

Mrs. Granger stepped from the car. "Oh yes I remember you, but why are you not at the Weasleys."

"The Weasleys, I haven't even been asked over but I wasn't planning on going this year anyway, why do you ask?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Arthur came last night and picked Hermione up, we assumed you were already there."

"Oh well no I'm not, I guess they're finally together then." Harry said dejected as Mr. Granger stepped from the driver's side.

"Together?" Mr. Granger asked from the other side of the car.

Harry couldn't help feeling he'd just got Hermione in trouble. "Um, Ron and Hermione have been circling around each other a few years now; I knew a long time ago it was only a matter of time, but I could be wrong, Hermione may have just thought I'd be there, you know the trio together again or something. Thank you, I'll see about sending Hedwig with a note. Have a nice day." Harry added as he turned to leave.

"Harry!" Harry stopped and turned back to Mrs. Granger. "Why don't you come to dinner tonight?" seeing Harry was about to refuse she added. "We hadn't expected Hermione to leave so soon so her portion will go to waste. We'd normally take it for lunch, but with it being the weekend we can't do that, so please come, we won't take no for an answer." She finished with a smile, one much too much like her daughter, how could he say no?

Harry spent the next five hours in fast time after returned to his hidden home. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very nice, much like Hermione, and he decided to do something nice for them. About an hour before dinner, he popped to the owl store, picking up treats for Hedwig and a few presents for the Grangers before heading home to get ready for dinner with the Grangers.

At 6:50, an owl pecked at the window and expecting a letter from Hermione Mr. Granger opened the window but instead of Harry's Hedwig or that annoying owl of Ron's Pig a large brown barn owl entered, with a note addressed to both Granger parents.

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger

I came upon this owl needing a home and a name. He can be your family owl so he won't go against school rules about Hermione having two pets. I will be at your door in about ten minutes.

Harry Potter.

It was less than five minutes later when there was a knock at the door.

It was several hours later before Harry sat down heavily on his couch; it was a good dinner but not knowing what Hermione had and had not told her parents he hoped he didn't get her in to more trouble. The conversations brought up a lot of hard memories and how much things were going to change with the trio, it really couldn't be a trio anymore could it. Friends yes, best friends even but with Ron and Hermione, dating that will change. Harry wrote a note to Hermione to send with Hedwig once she returned. Maybe he should find a girlfriend, he knew enough and seen enough of Susan to know he wouldn't have any problem dating her if she was interested. Luna and he had a good rapport so that could work. Dating Daphne would cause so many problems with both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins that it wouldn't be worth it and Padma would be out after their fourth year, Harry was surprised she even lent him her notes.

While he was at the Grangers Dobby had returned, before Harry read the return notes he asked Hedwig if she could deliver one to Hermione, receiving a nod Harry tied the note and sadly watched Hedwig fly off towards the Borrow before turning to the three notes Dobby had brought him. Each said thank you though Susan's said more first her Aunt wanted to talk to him and second that Susan would like to thank him personally and very privately for what he did for her and her Aunt. Making Harry think maybe finding a girlfriend wouldn't be so hard, but after sending that note to Hermione he couldn't think about Susan or having a girlfriend. He didn't want to think about anything at the moment but his own thoughts were hard to stop. Maybe he shouldn't have sent her that note, maybe he should have let her explain. Harry entered fast time; he needed time to think a lot of time, 48 hours in fact.

The borrow was quiet, everyone else was asleep however Hermione couldn't sleep, Remus had only left a few hours before, Harry was missing. Remus had found the notice-me-not runes on his door but nothing inside, Harry's room had been cleaned out, not even a scrap of paper had been left behind. Mr. Weasley said Harry would soon be here, but he isn't, the Headmaster was supposed to bring him but the Headmaster hadn't been to the Borrow in the last few days, with or without Harry. Hermione was worried for her friend, the Death Eaters had attacked Susan and her aunt, it was a good thing they failed but no details were given other then Voldemort and 26 of his Death Eaters including Professor Snape and no surprise Draco, had been killed in the attempt, but somehow Voldemort had survived death once why not again. She was glad Susan had survived she was a nice girl. However, she was a little too trusting of rumors especially ones concerning Harry than Hermione liked.

A tapping at the window brought Hermione from her musings. It was Hedwig with a letter in her beak, Hermione excitedly opened the window only for the owl to fly in drop the letter and fly out and into the night.

Hermione watched confused until the owl disappeared into the night before turning to the letter she had dropped.

Hermione

I went to see you but you're already with Ron, you know I think you have nice parents, but with not having parent so I could be wrong. However, if I did, I hope I would treat them better. They are worried about you Hermione, with you getting hurt and all, and then you run off to Rons.

You know forget it, they are your parents you know what you're doing. I'll see you on the train, you and Ron have a good summer.

Reading the letter Hermione had collapsed in on her-self on the bed and cried. She didn't truly want to leave her parents so soon, Mr. Weasley had just shown up with a letter from the Headmaster saying to go to the Borrow and he was personally bringing Harry. However, the Headmaster hadn't said when he would be getting Harry just that he would be, he could have meant the next day or the next week, Hermione should have read the letter more closely and asked questions, and now Harry was missing and wasn't planning to be found till Sept, 1st. Then to top it all off, she had hurt her parents. Harry was right her parents were very nice, maybe too lenient with her, they rarely said no to their little girl, even when they should have. What was Harry doing with her parents?

"Hermione there is an owl downstairs for you."

Hermione opened her eyes and regretted it. "Ginny, what time is it?"

"9:30 are you OK, you sick, or something?"

'9:30 no wonder it was so bright, she never slept this late, even with those healing potions Madam Pomfrey had her on. "Um… no, just didn't get much sleep, worried about Harry."

"Uh. Well we all are, but come down and get this package, maybe it's from Harry."

Even as Hermione shook her at the stupidity of Harry even thinking of using another owl other then Hedwig she rolled from the bed, stumbled out of the room and down the stairs to find a large barn owl watching her. Hermione sat and after the owl regarded her for another moment, it hopped over to her and stuck out its leg, and the letter attached.

Hermione opened the package noting it was from her parents. She absently fed the owl a piece of bacon from the plate Mrs. Weasley had set in front of her as she read the letter setting the diary like book that was wrapped with it aside. As she read, she got angrier and angrier.

Hermione

The owl is from Harry so we can keep in better touch with our little girl. We had a lovely dinner with said young man. He had come to see you; he was under the impression that you were expecting him, but he said he might have been a little vague in the details.

Anyway we had a good time, but he had brought up a few things that we don't understand and Harry stressed he truly didn't either so we are hoping you can shed some light on a few things.

First, it's not you having a boyfriend but that you felt that you needed to hide it from us, you father and I are sorry if we made you feel you needed to keep that fact from us. We are happy you found a boyfriend we just hope you wait to make it a more serious relationship for a good long while, you father thinks about five years, but you know him.

Second, what about this life debt you own Ron for saving you from that troll, Harry said you showed him a book on debts shortly after the incident but Harry never truly studied the matter, he did say he would make it a priority to do so now.

Third, is a wizard's debt Harry owns Ron for some chess game the three of you were in, Harry wouldn't go into detail about that game, but Harry said he truly didn't understand that one either, but Ron had called it and Harry has to ignore any feeling he has for you in favor of Ron.

Please write back and help us understand all this.

Love mom and dad

Hermione was red with fury as she turned to Ron. "I don't owe you a life debt Ron, it was Harry that risked his life to stop that trolls club from killing me, and what is with a wizard's debt Harry owes you? If Harry has kept his true feelings from me because of something, you said to him I will turn you into one of those slugs you were so fond of in second year. And I don't know where Harry got the idea we are dating but I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth, Draco would be a better choice then you." Hermione turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley I need to go home and fix things with my parents and I don't think I can stay here any longer, unless you want to be less one son." She glared at Ron as she said that, and she wasn't the only one glaring. Ron was going to be having a hard time very soon.

"Yes I think I should, I think we are going to be have a long family discussion." Ron gulped and was actively seeking a way out of the kitchen seeing this; Ginny stationed herself at the backdoor while her mother could grab Ron from where she stood by the kitchen if he tried for the stairs or living room.

137.8hrs/days in fast time


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.

The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.

No copyright infringement is intended.

CH7 137.8hrs/days in fast-time

Even over the 48 hrs of fast time, Harry had still not caught up with his fourth year work, but the practice room took a pounding as he practiced all the third and half of the forth year spells, making them almost instinctual. He also spent time making every potion from third year up til that point were perfectly three times before moving the the next, before he had to stop fast time to allow the elves time to restock.

While the elves restocked Harry spent time with Hedwig. Dobby had done a great job of make Hedwig her own Owlery; it even had space for five owls and a bubbling fountain of fresh water. Hedwig could and preferred to hunt for herself, with only a few treats from him, especially crispy bacon. All Harry had to do was open a two panel door for her to enter the house. He'd set the doors to close automatically if fast time was active. In side she also had a perch, food, and water if she was stuck in during fast time, she couldn't fly outside but she got more bacon, Harry wasn't sure which she'd like more.

He really needed to finish fourth year so he he could start in fifth so it was another 48hrs of fast time after the elves restocked.

It took him almost the whole 48hrs but he was finally done with forth year review. He spent a last few days practicing, he figured he really needed a few more Herbology and magical creatures books. He really couldn't study either of them properly, theory was great but practically was a lot harder just from books so theory would have to do. If you couldn't touch them then having lots of magical moving pictures was the next best thing.

So after getting some 30 new magical books he started fast time again this time till Saturday three more days, then he'd plan a dinner to thank the Grangers for his time with them. A nice thick gooey lasagna with a nice big salad sounded great, but he had 72 days or so to change his mind.

Saturday morning the first thing he did was pop to an alley near the large Muggle bookstore and picked up some books to learn Muggle subjects like mathematics. After the Dobby took his new books back Harry took a walk and found a park. For a while he sat and watched the few children play smiling at their happy faces, but he grew sad thinking of his own lonely and abused childhood.

He was never taken to a park, or anywhere if they could help it, like when he went to the zoo just before his eleventh birthday and that was the farthest he'd been from Privet Drive.

The small park in the neighborhood didn't count he went there to get away from his family but Dudley and his gang would always follow and bother him unless they got there first, then they were bothering the local kids without parents to protect them. The only good thing about arriving after Dudley was that it allowed the other children that the gang had caught to flee while Harry became the entertainment, most often ending in the game of Harry hunting. The problem was that if he got away from the gang he was in trouble when he got home, it was a case of damned if you do damned if you don't, either way he got beat.

He decided then that he would not be the punching bag again and vowed that after his dinner that night he'd fast time till he finished his fifth year studies. Then he'd get ahead of his sixth year, no he'd finish his sixth year before getting on the train again for the fall. His fast time watch gave him an advantage but he wouldn't take that for granted, just in case Voldemort countered it somehow.

He didn't know how long it would take Voldemort to get a new body but he was sure it wouldn't take him thirteen years to so so again, and he was sure that couldn't count on Dumbledore doing anymore then he has for the last fourteen years, meaning nothing. Dumbledore seemed intent to only listen to the prophecy and not deal with Malfoy and the other Death Eaters while Voldemort was down, maybe everyone liked living in fear, behind their closed door,the 'I don't hear nothing, I don't see nothing' mentality. Well he couldn't live like that, he wouldn't live like that. He couldn't wait for Dumbledore or Voldemort to do something! He had the physical power, he had the magical power all he needed was the knowledge and he was slowly getting there, and the one lessen he learned this long summer was that he couldn't rush that. He really had nothing to lose, Voldemort and the Death Eaters wanted him dead so if he was going to die he'd die fighting, not hiding. Hiding only leads to death, of far more then just your self. The books he'd gotten months before said the Death Eaters preyed on muggle families, including the children, children like the ones playing and laughing in front of him, no he would not hide, he would fight with every thing he had, every advantage he had or learned of would be put to use against the monsters that hid behind their masks and their master that hid behind them.

When Harry made it home he sent Hedwig with an invitation to the Grangers for seven that night leaving him with six fast time hours to study, practice and make dinner.

0o0o0

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger

I'd like to thank you for the wonderful dinner and invite you to my house so I can repay your kindness,

this note is charmed to bring you directly here at seven sharp.

If you accept my invitation just hold on to the note, this method of travel leaves much to be desired but it will have to do .

Don't worry if no one is holding the note it will return to me .

I hope to see you in a few hours.

Thanks again.

H.J.P.

Right at 7:00 clock as Harry was putting the lasagna next to the salad on the dinning-room table when he heard the Grangers Portkey return. However he didn't know if the Grangers came with it or not, until he heard running feet coming towards him. Harry turned just in time to feel the thump of his bushy haired friend hitting his chest and the groan from her that followed. Harry put his arms around her before she fell back.

"Hermione why are you here," Harry looked back to way she had come and seeing only her parents coming from the living room. "Umm, wheres Ron?" he added as he let go of Hermione.

Hermione stepped back and looked up at Harry noticing now how he'd grown, had it only been a month since she'd last seen him. Taking a deep breath she answered with a question of her own. "I'd rather talk about what you've been doing."

Something happened Harry was sure of it but he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Hermione for a while yet, so he set another setting at the table and offered everyone a seat. "Umm, sure I can wait, but there's not much to say." At least not that he was willing at the moment. So Harry started to tell of his last month while leaving out a few things.

"That cheese Cake was to die for, Harry thank you, but we should be going." Mrs Granger said glancing at her daughter briefly. Hermione for her part turned sadly to Harry, both her parents knew she wanted to stay. In fact Harry looked like he wanted her to stay also but he got up and showed them to the door.

"Um Harry don't we need return port-key?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

Harry turned the knob on the door but turned to her with a smile before opening it. "Why would you need that?" He asked opening the door. Hermione looked out and saw her house right across the street but for either Hermione or her parents could say anything harry led them out and to their house and then turned motioning for them to do the same.

Hermione's parents turned back confused not seeing anything but Hermione was bouncing. "A Fidelius Charm? Oh Harry how?"

"Fleur." He answered simply.

They didn't know who this Fleur was but the name did sound familiar however the parents knew the two had much to talk about, neither knew if something would happen between the two of them, but if something were to happen they both would be happy. Harry was good for their daughter. "So we expect to see both of you for breakfast in the morning. Thank you for the wonderful meal Harry." Mr's Granger said to the shock of both teenagers before pulling her husband into the house and shutting the door leaving her daughter alone with Harry.

That was unexpected but Harry was good with dealing with unexpected things. "Go grab some clothes and your school books and I'll give you the secret on the way over."

"You're the secret Keeper, Dumbledore said the keeper couldn't live within the charm."

Harry took a breath didn't want to get thins right now. "He lied Hermione, plane and simple." Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry put a stop to it. "Later Hermione."

Part of Hermione wanted to rise up at the commanding tone, even if it was slight but another part of her reacted differently. This was excitingly new from her friend and that in its self was surprising if only she knew what it meant.

It only took a few minutes for Hermione to grab a change of clothes and her current school books before they were walking back across the street. Hermione was surprised her parents hadn't said anything about her staying at Harry's even if they had suggested it. There was no demands of her, they just hugged her saying good night and headed to get ready for bed. Her dad did look like he wanted to say something but he held it back, so she wasn't sure what it was. They had said more about her staying at the Weasleys even if she'd be staying with Ginny in her room, but then again the Weasleys didn't live across the street either, even if they couldn't really see Harry's house. She briefly explained why they couldn't see it and they said they understood, at least in basic terms but they never asked to be let in on the secret. Could Muggle's be let in on the secret? She'd have to research that.

Hermione was so busy trying to figure out her parents she didn't even realize Harry had stopped at a room, only hearing that it was to be her room. The room was nice, a large bed, closet, dressers and even an in-suite water closet, with large bath and separate shower. Hermione came out of the water closet to find Harry had left shutting the door behind him, leaving her to her privacy.

As she opened the door she felt what she could only fathom was magic wash over her. It tingled like the which she had never felt before. She raced out of her room to find Harry to find out what that was and found him coming from another room. He smiled at her so it wasn't bad but she still wanted to know what it was. "What was that?"

To Hermione's surprise Harry tilted his head before his eyes showed something she had never seen before at least not on Harry, Fred and George though. Hermione groaned, a prank, Harry didn't play pranks! His smile grew before he answered. "If you haven't figured it out by the time we meet your parents I'll tell you, but I'll be disappointed."

Oh that was so mean, he knew it would drive her crazy not to mention she never wanted to disappoint him. Hermione stood straighter and nodded not that she liked it, but she would prove to him that she could figure it out, it's what she did, and she would not disappoint him. She had ten hours, at least that's what she thought, however Harry had so much more that he was willing to tell her.

It was hours later and her head was drooping, everything he told her was fascinating but she was so tired. Harry chuckled bringing her out of this last droop. "I think it's time for bed, we have been at this for several hours already, I'll continue in the morning."

"But Harry I Haven't had a chance to figure out that tingling was, I need to figure it out before I go to sleep."

Harry sat there quietly just watching her with a smirk on his face. She'd wipe that smirk off, he'd given her ten hours and now she about half left, she'd stay up to figure it out she had too."

239.8hrs/days in fast time


End file.
